Doll
by Wing-a-ding-ding
Summary: UA! Cela fait quelques temps que Shin se produit dans ce club privé de Tokyo, quelques temps aussi qu'elle verse son argent à Akito Soma. Elle pensait que c'était déjà bien suffisant comme problèmes, mais la situation va se dégrader peu à peu... R&R !
1. Chapitre 1

**Bonjour bonjour! Cela faisait trois siècles et demi à peu près que je n'avais pas écrit de fic, et puis l'inspiration est revenue comme ça pouf pouf (notamment grâce à une amie qui en écrit beaucoup) sur Fruit Basket.**  
**Deux choses importantes à noter avant de commencer:**

**1: C'est un UA. J'ai transposé les personnages du manga dans un environnement différent -qui je l'espère vous plaira- , et par conséquent, pour les besoins de l'histoire j'ai du modifier les relations et rapports entre eux. Dans la mesure du possible, j'ai tâché de garder les mêmes traits de caractères, mais il y a quand même eu quelques changements. Néanmoins j'espère que vous apprécierez!**

**2: Je suis partie du postulat qu'Akito Soma était un homme. ^^ Je le précise afin d'éviter toute incompréhension dès le départ.**

**Désolée pour le résumé de deux lignes sous la présentation de la fic, je suis juste nulle pour faire des résumés :P**

**N'hésitez pas à me laisser vos commentaires! ^^  
**

* * *

**Titre : **Doll (qui signifie "poupée" en anglais)

**Rating : **M (Tous les chapitres ne sont pas de ce rating, mais j'aime autant généraliser, comme ça tout le monde est prévenu que ça peut dégénérer :P )

**Disclaimer** : Seul le personnage de Shin m'appartient, les autres sont issus de l'œuvre originale ^^. L'histoire est bien entendu de mon cru par contre!

**

* * *

  
**

**Doll**

Chapitre 1

De la scène, elle ne distinguait pas les visages. Il régnait dans le club une ambiance enfumée, une pénombre chaude qui enveloppait les tables et dissimulait les gens. Shin préférait ça. Elle n'aimait pas voir le public qui venaient l'écouter, qui venaient la voir. La plupart étaient des gens fort peu fréquentables. Elle n'aimait tout simplement pas se produire ici.  
Pourtant, alors qu'elle chantait, son regard fut attiré par deux yeux qui semblaient briller dans la pénombre  
De la scène, elle ne distinguait pas son visage. Seulement ses yeux.  
Il la fixait avec tant d'intensité qu'elle en fut presque troublée. Elle détourna la tête et termina sa prestation en évitant sciemment de regarder dans sa direction. Mais plus que de le voir, elle le sentait. Ce regard intense lui donnait d'imperceptibles frissons dans la nuque.  
Lorsqu'enfin elle put quitter la scène, du coin de l'œil elle vit que les yeux la fixaient toujours... Elle marcha lentement malgré son envie de se soustraire au plus vite à ce regard. Quand elle fut enfin coupée de ces yeux par la porte qui donnait sur les loges, elle se colla au mur et soupira.  
Vraiment elle n'aimait pas se produire ici.  
Mais elle n'avait pas le choix.  
« Est-ce que tout va bien? »  
La voix de Tohru la tira de ses réflexions et elle afficha aussitôt un large sourire.  
« Oui tout va bien. Juste un peu de fatigue. »  
La jeune femme en face d'elle lui sourit avec douceur.  
« Tu devrais prendre un peu de repos... »  
Shin lui posa la main sur l'épaule.  
« J'ai surtout besoin d'un verre. Je vais au bar, tu m'y rejoins quand ton service est terminé?  
- Avec plaisir. »  
Shin eut un sourire attendri, elle connaissait Tohru depuis des années.. Depuis le lycée en fait. Quand elle avait du se produire ici, son amie lui avait demandé si elle pouvait venir aussi. Depuis elle travaillait là à mi-temps, comme serveuse, en s'arrangeant pour faire coïncider ses jours de travail avec les performances de Shin.  
Elles s'étaient connues il y avait 11 ans de cela, en dernière année de lycée, et depuis elles veillaient l'une sur l'autre. Pendant longtemps elles avaient partagé le même appartement. Jusqu'à ce que Tohru rencontre quelqu'un en fait. Shin ne lui avait jamais dit, mais depuis qu'elle était partie, l'appartement lui semblait bien vide...  
Elle ne l'avait jamais dit parce qu'elle ne voulait pas gêner son bonheur, elle ne voulait pas que Tohru s'inquiète pour elle au lieu de s'occuper d'elle-même.  
Et puis.. C'était mieux comme ça. Mieux pour Tohru si elle s'éloignait un peu de Shin.  
Secouant la tête, elle s'installa au bar et fut surprise de voir Kakashi lui poser directement un verre devant les yeux. Voyant son étonnement, le serveur désigna quelqu'un derrière elle.  
« C'est de la part du gars là-bas Shin. Il m'a demandé de te servir ce que tu avais l'habitude de prendre si tu te présentais au bar. Il te l'offre. »  
Shin le remercia d'un sourire avant de se tourner dans la direction qu'il indiquait. Elle tressaillit en croisant le regard intense qui l'avait fixé pendant tout son concert.. Elle aurait voulu détacher son regard, le remercier d'un signe de tête et se détourner... Mais elle n'en fit rien. Elle resta là, à fixer cet homme nonchalamment assis sur une banquette. L'épaule droite relevée, il avait posé sa main sur le dossier à côté de lui, l'autre était dans sa poche de pantalon, il avait la tête légèrement inclinée sur le côté, un vague sourire aux lèvres, et le haut de la chemise ouverte. Quelques mèches de cheveux oranges vifs tombaient devant ses yeux aux pupilles rouge qui la fixait. Après quelques secondes elle réussit à lui adresser un signe de tête et se détourna avec une lente difficulté.  
Lorsqu'elle prit son verre, elle s'aperçut qu'elle tremblait et que son cœur cognait contre sa poitrine.

*****

« Et bien je vois que ton travail rapporte. »  
Akito baissa les yeux sur Shin, agenouillée devant lui.  
« Mais ça ne suffira pas pour éponger tes dettes tu sais. » Il s'accroupit devant elle, cherchant ses yeux. « Je vais avoir le plaisir de te faire travailler pour moi pendant encore un bon moment. »  
Il lui attrapa le menton.  
« Regarde-moi quand je te parle. »  
Elle releva lentement la tête, serrant les dents. Elle n'aimait pas Akito. En fait elle le haïssait. Être obligée de s'agenouiller devant lui, c'était la pire des humiliations.. Il le savait et en profitait largement, trouvant n'importe quelle excuse pour la faire venir à lui, savourant de la voir ainsi.  
Mais elle ne pouvait rien y faire. Elle n'avait pas le choix.  
Personne. Personne ne connaissait les vraies raisons pour lesquelles elle chantait dans ce club privé de Tokyo.  
« Tu devrais m'être reconnaissante Shin.. Après tout, c'est grâce à moi que tu n'es pas obligée de te vendre dans la rue. J'aurais pu te mettre dans un club beaucoup plus privé encore... Avoue-le que je suis quand même bon avec toi. »  
Combien de temps devrait-elle encore endurer ça?  
Combien de temps encore devrait-elle supporter de le voir se gargariser de sa souffrance?  
« C'est grâce à moi que tu ne fais _que_ chanter dans un bar. Si je n'avais pas été là, tu ne serais qu'une vulgaire prostituée parmi d'autres. Tu le sais n'est-ce pas? »  
Shin serra les dents plus fort. S'il ne l'avait pas mise sur le trottoir où dans un bar à hôtesses, c'était uniquement parce qu'il souhaitait la garder pour lui. Elle n'était pas dupe, encore moins aveugle. Et bien qu'il ne l'ait jamais touchée, elle savait très bien quels genres de sentiments il avait pour elle. Mais la simple idée qu'il puisse l'aimer lui donnait la nausée.  
Il approcha son visage du sien, elle tenta de se reculer mais il tenait son menton fermement entre ses doigts.  
« Tu es à moi. Ne l'oublie jamais. »  
Il l'embrassa brusquement, elle eut un haut le cœur en essayant de se dégager, mais il avait passé une main dans sa nuque et elle ne pouvait pas s'enfuir. Lorsqu'elle le sentit lui mordre la lèvre pourtant elle trouva la force de le repousser. Appuyant violemment ses mains sur ses épaules, elle parvint à le faire lâcher prise. Elle se passa le dos de la main sur la bouche, essuyant un peu de sang qui coulait de la morsure.  
Devant elle il se mit à rire doucement.  
« Pour qui te prends-tu? »  
Elle se leva sans lui accorder un regard. Il fallait qu'elle sorte d'ici où ça allait mal finir. Le repousser violemment n'avait pas été une sage décision... Mais ses lèvres contre les siennes et cette morsure.. Elle avait réagit d'instinct.  
Il lui attrapa le bras alors qu'elle était presque à la porte.  
« Où tu crois aller comme ça? »  
Sa voix était aussi dure et froide que de l'acier, et la peur envahit le cœur de Shin. Le mettre en colère était la pire des choses à faire. Elle inspira profondément et le regarda dans les yeux.  
« Je m'en vais. Je vous ai apporté l'argent, je peux partir maintenant. »  
Il eut un sourire mauvais qui lui envoya une décharge de peur.  
« C'est moi qui décide quand tu peux partir. »  
Il la fit tourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui.  
« Et ce soir, tu ne pars pas. »  
Elle se raidit.  
« Lâchez-moi. »  
A sa grande surprise, il obtempéra, mais elle sentit soudain sa main s'abattre sur sa joue avec une violence telle qu'elle bascula et sa tête alla heurter brutalement la porte.  
« Ne me donne plus jamais d'ordres Shin. Plus jamais. »  
Sa tête tournait et sa vision se brouillait, mais elle luttait pour ne pas s'évanouir. Si elle perdait connaissance elle était à sa merci.. Il ne fallait pas.. Il ne fallait p...

****

Lorsqu'elle reprit conscience, elle sentit qu'elle était allongée et la peur lui tordit le ventre. Elle ouvrit les yeux brusquement en prenant une grande bouffée d'air et tenta de se relever, mais une main se plaqua sur son épaule, la forçant à se rallonger.  
« Du calme. Du calme. Ne bougez pas.»  
Elle connaissait cette voix, c'était celle d'un des hommes de main d'Akito, son nom lui échappait, mais elle avait souvent eu affaire à lui. C'était en effet lui qui venait la chercher ou qui la ramenait chez elle après ses visites au manoir.  
« Non.. » murmura-t-elle en tentant une nouvelle fois de se relever. Mais la main la retint de nouveau fermement.  
« Restez tranquille. Vous ne risquez rien. »  
Vaincue par la douleur à sa tempe qui s'était soudainement réveillée, elle se rallongea lentement alors que le visage de l'homme apparaissait dans son champ de vision. Il avait les cheveux châtains et des yeux bruns qui l'observaient, un peu inquiets.  
« Est-ce que vous reconnaissez votre chambre? »  
Elle lança un regard circulaire rapide, oui. C'était bien sa chambre. Aussi hocha-t-elle doucement la tête, lui faisant avoir un soupir de soulagement.  
« J'ai cru que vous aviez perdu la mémoire quand vous avez essayez de vous relever tout à l'heure! Comme vous n'aviez pas l'air de reconnaître l'endroit... Mais tout va bien. Vous savez qui je suis? »  
Elle hocha de nouveau la tête.  
« J'ai oublié votre nom. » souffla-t-elle.  
« Kureno. » Répondit-il en posant un livre qu'il tenait à la main depuis le début.  
En le voyant faire elle comprit que cela devait faire un long moment qu'elle était inconsciente et elle prit peur. Cela dut se lire sur son visage parce qu'il la rassura d'un regard un peu adouci.  
« Vous êtes restée inconsciente pendant près de 4h. J'ai préféré attendre à votre chevet, je me suis dit que si vous étiez seule en vous réveillant, vous alliez prendre peur. »  
Elle détourna les yeux, 4h.. Que s'était-il passé chez Akito? D'instinct elle porta la main à sa chemise, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours habillée... Elle se souvenait du choc de sa tête contre la porte, elle se souvenait des menaces d'Akito.. Mais après? C'était le trou noir.  
N'osant pas regarder Kureno, elle tourna la tête.  
« Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé là bas? »  
Elle entendit Kureno soupirer et cela lui fit peur, mais elle attendit, le cœur battant, qu'il lui donne les réponses.  
« Akito-sama vous a cogné la tête contre le mur, et vous vous êtes évanouie. J'étais derrière la porte et j'ai entendu le choc. Je suis rentré et je vous ai ramenée chez vous. C'est aussi pour ça que je suis resté. Je ne voulais pas que vous vous posiez trop de questions en vous réveillant.  
- Vous m'avez ramenée.. Et c'est tout? » Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
« Et c'est tout. Akito-sama était très en colère contre vous... Si je n'avais pas été là peut-être que ça aurait été pire. Mais je vous ai ramenée et..  
- Pourquoi? Vous travaillez pour lui non? Pourquoi ne pas l'avoir laissé faire ce qu'il voulait? » lâcha-t-elle d'un ton dur.  
Kureno parut surpris de la question.  
« Vous auriez préféré?  
- Non ! Mais je ne comprends pas votre réaction. »  
Kureno se leva en se détournant.  
« Je n'approuve pas forcément toutes ses méthodes. » Dit-il tout bas, comme pour lui même... Mais elle avait parfaitement entendu.  
Il fit quelques pas dans la chambre avant de se retourner avec un léger sourire.  
« Vous êtes appréciée au club. Bon nombre de mes hommes viennent vous écouter. Ça m'ennuierait qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux. »  
Elle se redressa doucement sur son lit, la tête lui tournait toujours, mais elle avait besoin de s'assoir. Elle avait besoin de pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.  
« Merci. » Dit-elle alors qu'il ramassait sa veste, posée sur une chaise.  
Il se retourna vers elle et hocha la tête.  
« Je me suis arrangé, pour ce soir vous n'avez pas besoin d'aller travailler. Reposez-vous. »  
Il lui adressa un nouveau signe de tête puis quitta la chambre, et le bruit de la porte d'entrée se fit entendre quelques secondes plus tard.  
Une fois seule, Shin resta un long moment dans le silence de l'appartement. L'envie la prit d'appeler Tohru et lui demander de passer, mais elle préféra s'abstenir.. En plus à cette heure-ci son amie devait être en train de se préparer pour aller travailler. Si elle l'appelait maintenant elle allait l'inquiéter et Tohru ne pourrait pas faire sa soirée de travail l'esprit tranquille.  
En repensant à Akito son cœur se serra et ses doigts allèrent effleurer sa lèvre qui avait légèrement enflé à cause de la morsure. Elle serra les dents.  
Comme elle pouvait le haïr !  
Il lui avait fait tellement peur...  
Depuis longtemps elle s'en voulait de s'être retrouvée à devoir travailler pour lui, même si elle savait au fond qu'elle n'était pas responsable.. Les dettes qu'elle remboursait n'étaient même pas les siennes.  
Vendue.  
Elle avait été vendue.  
Et cette vérité était plus terrible encore que toute l'humiliation qu'elle ressentait lorsqu'elle devait se rendre au manoir, s'agenouiller devant le chef du clan Soma et lui présenter tout l'argent qu'elle avait gagné.  
Il aimait se faire passer pour un bon prince en lui en laissant une partie pour qu'elle puisse vivre. Il ignorait qu'elle ne lui donnait pas tout à chaque fois, qu'elle s'en gardait aussi de côté avec le secret espoir de pouvoir quitter un jour le Japon et ne jamais revenir.  
Elle n'avait pas d'autres moyens pour se retourner contre lui. La fuite était la seule chose qu'elle pouvait faire.  
Mais elle vivait aussi dans la peur qu'il ne découvre qu'elle ne lui donnait pas tout... S'il le découvrait... Il la ferait sûrement abattre, tout simplement. Ou bien elle serait enfermée à vie dans le manoir, pour lui servir « d'épouse ».  
La nausée la reprit et elle se leva doucement pour aller ouvrir la fenêtre.  
En passant elle croisa son reflet dans le miroir de sa chambre et s'y attarda une seconde.  
Sa lèvre était un peu enflée mais ce n'était pas aussi voyant qu'elle l'imaginait en le touchant.. Sa tempe s'était couverte d'un bleu sous le choc, et sa joue était aussi un peu gonflée, mais pas tant que ça non plus. Cela l'étonna, avec le coup qu'elle avait reçu, ça aurait du être plus enflé que ça.  
C'est à ce moment là qu'elle remarqua la poche de glace sur sa table de nuit, à côté du livre que Kureno lisait.  
Voilà pourquoi ce n'était pas si enflé... Il avait posé de la glace dessus pendant tout le temps où il était resté assis près d'elle.  
Depuis le début c'était lui qui s'occupait de venir la chercher quand elle devait se rendre au manoir, et c'était lui qui la raccompagnait chez elle. Il n'était pas d'un naturel bavard, mais ce soir elle avait vu qu'il semblait être quelqu'un de juste.  
Si on mettait de côté le fait qu'il était totalement dévoué au chef du clan bien entendu. Il avait sans doute du tuer déjà pas mal de personnes sur ordre d'Akito..  
Elle ouvrit la fenêtre et frissonna en sentant l'air froid du dehors entrer dans la pièce, mais cela lui fit du bien.

****

Il était tard quand la sonnerie de la porte d'entrée retentit. Shin posa la tasse thé qu'elle buvait en regardant vaguement la télé et se dirigea vers la porte.  
A peine avait-elle ouvert que Tohru lui sauta au cou.  
« Kakashi m'a dit que tu ne venais pas travailler, j'étais inquiète! Est-ce que tout va bien? »  
Shin la repoussa doucement avec un sourire, tout en se tournant vers la porte, afin d'éviter que son amie ne remarque les blessures sur son visage.  
« Mais oui, mais oui. Tout va bien. Je me sentais un peu nauséeuse, c'est pour ça. »  
Elle la contourna pour fermer la porte, mais son amie l'arrêta.  
« Attends, Momiji arrive, il garait la voiture... J'espère que ça ne t'ennuie pas!  
- Non non pas du tout. »  
Elle laissa donc la porte ouverte, et entraîna Tohru vers le salon avant d'aller rapidement à la cuisine chercher des tasses. Cette visite impromptue lui faisait plaisir.. Elle ruminait un peu de sombres pensées depuis le début de la soirée. Les voir tous les deux allait lui mettre du baume au cœur.  
Elle entendit la voix de Momiji qui s'annonçait à l'entrée et lui répondit qu'il pouvait entrer.  
Quelques secondes plus tard, le jeune homme blond était dans la cuisine.  
« Bonsoir Shin. »  
Elle lui plaqua une bise sonore sur la joue avant de le pousser vers le salon où ils prirent place autour de la table. Ce fut là que Tohru poussa une exclamation de stupeur.  
« Mais.. Shin! Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé??  
- De quoi tu parles? » Fit-elle innocemment en servant le thé.  
« Ton visage! Tu as des bleus!  
- Oh ça! » Elle eut un petit rire. « Ce n'est rien voyons, j'ai dérapé dans l'escalier en montant chez moi tout à l'heure. »  
Elle fit une mimique embarrassée.  
« Tu ne diras rien à Kakashi hein? J'ai un peu menti en disant que j'étais malade, mais je ne pouvais pas venir chanter avec ces bleus! »  
Tohru sembla rassurée, mais Shin vit clairement que Momiji lui, n'était pas vraiment convaincu. Pourtant il ne dit rien et se contenta de lui sourire.  
« Tu as bien fait de prendre ta soirée pour te reposer alors.  
- Oui! Ce n'est pas souvent que je peux rester chez moi le soir en ce moment! »  
Elle le remercia silencieusement d'avoir pris un ton aussi anodin alors qu'il était clair qu'il ne croyait pas un mot de son histoire d'escalier... Mais il avait sans doute aussi compris qu'elle ne voulait pas inquiéter inutilement son amie.  
Après quelques minutes, la conversation allait bon train et elle avait retrouvé sa bonne humeur.  
Tohru tapa soudain dans ses mains.  
« Oh j'ai failli oublier! Dimanche soir on fait une petite fête à la maison, il y aura quelques amis à Momiji. » Elle regarda Shin avec un sourire. « Je ne sais pas si tu te souviens de Yuki et Ayamé? »  
Shin leva les yeux, comme si ses souvenirs étaient au plafond. Un sourire courut sur son visage. Elle se souvenait d'eux bien sûr.. Deux frères affreusement séduisants que Tohru lui avait présenté en espérant qu'elle en trouve un des deux à son goût... Elles avaient d'ailleurs beaucoup rit à ce sujet, d'autant que Ayamé avait pris très à cœur son rôle de séducteur pour la soirée. Il était beaucoup plus extravagant que son frère, mais de Yuki il se dégageait beaucoup de douceur et de gentillesse. Ils lui avaient fait une bonne impression et elle serait ravie de les revoir.  
« Je me souviens d'eux oui. » Finit-elle par dire avec un large sourire.  
« Super! Et bien ils seront là, avec deux ou trois autres personnes. Tu viendras hein?  
- Bien entendu que je viendrais. Je ne travaille pas dimanche.  
- C'est pour cela que nous faisons cette soirée ce jour là. » Dit tranquillement Momiji avec un sourire empli de gentillesse. « Tohru refuse de fêter notre anniversaire si tu n'es pas avec nous.»  
Devant le rougissement de la jeune femme, ils se mirent à rire tous les deux.. Shin oublia ses problèmes.  
Demain il faudrait qu'elle retourne dans ce club, et en fin de semaine il faudrait qu'elle retourne voir Akito pour lui porter son argent... Mais ce soir, ses amis étaient là. Et c'était tout ce qui comptait.


	2. Chapitre 2

_**Bonjour à toutes et tous! **_

_**Voici le chapitre 2 de Doll, en espérant que ça vous plaise!! **_

_**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez surtout pas à laisser vos commentaires! ^^**_

* * *

Chapitre 2

La lumière diminuait lentement sur la scène quand Kyo prit place sur une banquette dans un coin de la salle. Il était venu deux jours plus tôt, mais elle n'était pas là. Il avait essayé d'en savoir plus auprès du serveur, mais ce dernier n'avait rien voulu lui dire.

Lorsqu'elle apparut sur la scène, il eut un léger sourire en ôtant sa veste. Il aimait venir l'écouter, la voir. Il était entré dans le club pour une toute autre affaire la semaine précédente, et lorsqu'elle avait commencé à chanter, il avait presque oublié ce pour quoi il était venu.

À présent, le corps cambré en arrière sur scène, dans une lumière bleue et fantomatique, sa silhouette était hypnotique. La musique qui l'accompagnait était troublante aussi, un mélange de sons électroniques, un rythme presque tribal, et du violoncelle. Parfois, cela avait des allures de tango, mais l'instant d'après, cela virevoltait, emportant Kyo et le reste des spectateurs dans une sorte d'état second. Le corps de la chanteuse se redressa soudain et sa voix monta dans la salle. Kyo sentit un long frisson le parcourir, et une fois de plus il ne put plus détacher ses yeux de la silhouette qui bougeait sur scène.

Lorsqu'il lui avait offert le verre et qu'elle s'était tournée vers lui, il avait eu le loisir de l'observer pendant qu'elle le fixait. Une jeune femme brune aux cheveux mi-longs et au grands yeux sombres, preuve qu'elle n'était sans doute pas totalement japonaise.

Il avait beau tenter de se raisonner sur le fait que sa mission était de la plus haute importance et qu'il ne devait pas perdre de temps... C'était plus fort que lui. Lorsque leurs yeux se croisaient, l'attirance qu'il éprouvait pour elle l'envahissait tout entier. Il avait eu l'impression qu'elle évitait son regard, mais loin de le refroidir, cela avait ajouté du défi dans ce « jeu » de séduction. ... Il savait pourtant que ce dernier était dangereux, surtout pour lui, et par extension cela risquait de le devenir pour elle. Le métier qu'il faisait n'était pas compatible avec une relation, c'était trop risqué.

Mais elle...

Elle l'attirait comme un aimant.

Alors il était là, pour le quatrième soir. Et bien qu'il soit encore venu pour autre chose, il la dévorait des yeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas l'approcher.. Il ne pouvait pas lui parler. Cela risquait de les mettre tous les deux en danger.

Il en était là de ses réflexions quand le serveur posa un verre sur la table devant lui.  
« Je n'ai rien commandé. » Dit-il d'un ton brusque en repoussant le verre du dos de la main.

Le serveur s'inclina.  
« Je le sais. C'est de la part de l'homme là-bas. »  
Kyo pencha la tête et eut un infime sourire en reconnaissant la personne qui levait son verre dans sa direction.

_Parfait._ Pensa-t-il en se levant. _Il a mordu à l'hameçon._

Il lança un dernier regard à la chanteuse, puis il se dirigea vers celui qui lui avait offert le verre. Celui pour lequel il venait dans ce club depuis plus d'une semaine à présent.

_****_

Shin venait de se changer et se dirigeait vers le bar, comme elle avait l'habitude de le faire. Elle fut surprise d'y trouver Kureno, et craignit qu'Akito n'ait demandé à la voir.. Arrivée à quelques mètres à peine, elle le vit se retourner vers elle et lui indiquer le siège à côté de lui. Sans un mot elle s'installa, le dos raide. Kakashi vint prendre la commande et une fois qu'il l'eut servie il s'éloigna pour les laisser inclina le visage vers elle.

« Ça va mieux votre tête?

- Oui merci. » Répondit-elle, un peu crispée. « Est-ce qu'il veut me voir? »

Kureno but tranquillement quelques gorgées en la regardant du coin de l'œil.

« Non. » Finit-il par dire en reposant son verre. « J'avais à faire ici. Et je me suis dit que ce serait l'occasion de vous offrir un verre et de m'assurer que tout va bien.

- Tout va bien. » Répéta-t-elle avec un pâle sourire. « Et merci pour le verre. »

Il eut un regard adouci avant de reprendre sa coupe qu'il fit distraitement tourner entre ses doigts sur le bar. Il avait commandé un cocktail que Shin connaissait pour être assez fort. Étrange qu'il boive alors qu'il devait sans doute retourner chez Akito plus tard.  
Suivant son regard, il lui adressa un vague sourire.

«Vous non plus vous ne devriez pas boire. » Dit-il en désignant son verre à elle.

Shin détourna les yeux.

« Ça me détend. » Puis elle lui adressa un sourire en levant sa coupe vers lui. « Et puis c'est vous qui me l'offrez. »

Il eut un petit rire, le premier depuis qu'elle le côtoyait.

« C'est vrai. Je n'aurais pas du vous laisser choisir ce que vous alliez boire. »

A ces mots elle le regarda longuement.

« Pourquoi vous me protégez comme ça Kureno-san? »

Il écarta les mains devant lui en haussant un peu les épaules.

« Je vous l'ai dit, vous êtes appréciée ici. Je ne voudrais pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose de fâcheux.

- Et que voulez vous qu'il m'arrive?

- Cessez de mettre Akito-Sama en colère. »

Il avait murmuré cette phrase sur un ton dur, et cela fit frissonner Shin. Rien que l'évocation de cet homme lui faisait peur... Ne plus le mettre en colère? Alors que devait-elle faire? Accepter d'être son pantin pour le restant de ses jours? La rancœur prit le dessus sur la peur et elle se leva rapidement.

« Et bien vous direz à votre ch.. »

Il lui attrapa le poignet et la fit se rassoir brusquement.

« Ne parlez pas si fort! »

Elle le fixa quelques secondes en silence, surprise par son geste et par ce qu'il venait de dire. La curiosité l'emporta sur le reste.

« Pourquoi ça? »

Kureno se passa une main dans les cheveux en baissant encore plus la voix.

« Parce que si certains ici apprennent que je travaille pour lui, je serais mort avant d'avoir quitté le bar. » Il la fixa. « Et vous avec moi. »

Cette idée lui arracha un frisson et fit disparaître toute la colère qu'elle avait ressenti quelques instants plus tôt.

De sa jeune vie, elle n'avait jamais été en contact avec les yakuza... Et voilà qu'elle nageait en plein dans ce monde dont elle ignorait les règles. Jusqu'à l'autre jour où Akito l'avait embrassée de force et frappée, elle n'avait pas réellement pris conscience du danger qui l'entourait... Mais de plus en plus ce sentiment d'insécurité s'insinuait en elle. Insécurité et fatalité.

Comment lutter contre un monde dont elle ignorait tout, contre des gens qui distribuent la mort comme ils distribuent de l'argent?

Kureno se leva, posa des billets sur le bar puis lui attrapa la main.  
« Suivez-moi. »

Elle se laissa entraîner, les jambes en coton.

Mourir? C'était une éventualité qui lui avait effleuré l'esprit bien entendu, surtout lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de cacher un peu d'argent chez elle dans le but de s'enfuir un jour. Mais elle ne voyait ça que comme quelque chose de lointain, d'un peu irréel... Au contact de Kureno elle commençait à se rendre compte que ce n'était plus seulement une question de rembourser ses dettes. A cause de cela elle était entrée dans ce monde, et pour en sortir, il lui faudrait bien plus qu'un simple billet d'avion.

De réputation elle savait que le clan d'Akito était l'un des plus influent de Tokyo, du moins c'était ce qu'elle avait appris avant d'être vulgairement vendue pour rembourser les dettes. Mais elle n'aurait jamais cru que le simple fait d'être liée à cet homme, par quelque biais que ce soit, la mette en danger à ce point.

Elle se mit à trembler et suivit Kureno jusqu'à sa voiture.  
« Je vous raccompagne. »  
Il lui ouvrit la porte et l'installa presque de force à l'intérieur.

Une fois qu'il eut engagé la voiture sur la route, il se tourna vers elle.

« Je suis désolé si je vous ai fait peur. Mais il faut que vous compreniez que votre vie est en jeu. Lorsque vous êtes avec Akito-Sama, faites en sorte de ne pas le contrarier.  
- Je ne peux pas... »  
Elle baissa les yeux. Ne pas le contrarier, cela voulait dire le laisser la toucher, l'embrasser ou même pire. Elle ne pouvait pas se résoudre à cela. Effleurant la légère coupure à sa lèvre, elle redressa la tête, les sourcils froncés.  
« Je ne peux pas le laisser faire ce qu'il veut. Mon devoir envers lui est de lui donner l'argent que je gagne. Ni plus, ni moins. »  
Kureno soupira.  
« Je le sais bien. Mais Akito-Sama ne l'entend pas de cette oreille. Et ce qui s'est passé l'autre jour risque de se reproduire. »

Il marqua une pause, soupira de nouveau, sortit une cigarette de sa poche et l'alluma avant d'ouvrir un peu la fenêtre.  
« Écoutez... Je tâcherais d'être présent à chaque entretien que vous aurez avec Akito-sama. Cela l'empêchera peut-être de faire... Enfin de se comporter comme l'autre jour. »  
Shin baissa les yeux et fixa ses mains qu'elle frottait doucement l'une contre l'autre.  
« Pourquoi vous faites tout ça? »  
Kureno gara la voiture en bas de chez elle, souffla la fumée par la fenêtre et se cala un peu mieux dans son fauteuil avant de la regarder.  
« Votre père était un ami. »

Shin tressaillit.  
« Mon père? »  
Kureno hocha la tête.  
« Oui. Je le connaissais bien.

- Moi pas. » Coupa-t-elle durement. « Je ne l'ai même jamais vu. Tout ce que je sais de lui c'est le montant de ses dettes! »  
Kureno soupira avant de sortir de la voiture. Il fit le tour et vint lui ouvrir la portière. Puis il l'accompagna en silence jusqu'à l'entrée de son immeuble.  
« Croyez-le ou non, c'était un homme juste. Vous lui ressemblez beaucoup. Par respect pour lui je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive malheur. »

Shin le regarda lui adresser un signe de tête qu'elle ne renvoya pas vraiment, puis le suivit des yeux alors qu'il retournait à sa voiture.

Lorsqu'il fut parti, elle tourna les talons et entra dans l'immeuble, la lumière lui faisant plisser les yeux.  
Son père? Un homme juste? Elle eut un petit rire en donnant un coup de pied dans la poubelle sous les boites aux lettres. S'il était si juste que ça, il ne l'aurait pas vendue à Akito pour qu'elle rembourse les dettes qu'il avait accumulé...

_****_

Kyo entra dans le manoir accompagné par deux hommes qui ne dirent pas un mot jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent devant une large porte à double battant. Une fois là, l'un d'eux lui fit signe de se reculer, puis il lui passa devant et s'agenouilla devant la porte.

« Akito-sama.. Il est arrivé. »  
La porte s'ouvrit sur un homme d'une quarantaine d'années qui dévisagea Kyo sans un mot pendant quelques secondes. Il avait les cheveux courts, mais une longue mèche de cheveux lui tombait sur l'œil gauche, et de ce que Kyo put en juger, c'était certainement pour masquer une cicatrice.  
Il se fixèrent un moment sans mot dire, puis l'homme s'écarta.  
« Entrez. Akito-sama va vous recevoir. »  
Kyo s'inclina et entra dans la pièce.  
Il y avait un coussin placé au centre, et sur un signe de l'homme qui lui avait ouvert, il s'y dirigea et y prit place.  
L'attente ne fut pas longue, une porte s'ouvrit sur le côté et Akito entra dans la pièce. Kyo l'observa alors qu'il s'avançait vers lui, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Il ne lui faisait pas une bonne impression. Non. Il se dégageait quelque chose d'extrêmement malsain de lui. Et Kyo n'aimait pas les gens malsains. Mais il devait passer outre cette fois. Il lui fallait ce travail.

Il regarda le chef de clan s'installer en face de lui, toujours avec ce même sourire, leurs yeux ne s'étant pas quittés une seule seconde depuis qu'il était entré.  
« Et bien... Voilà donc le nouveau chouchou de Kureno. »  
Il fit un geste en direction de l'homme qui avait ouvert la porte, et celui-ci sortit silencieusement, les laissant seuls.  
Il y avait une vague odeur dans la pièce. Elle avait été masquée au mieux par de l'encens et sans doute des produits nettoyants, mais Kyo avait un odorat très fin pour ça, et l'odeur acre du sang était celle qu'il reconnaissait le mieux. Il eut un infime mouvement de tête qui n'échappa pas au chef de clan en face de lui.  
« Oui? »  
_Voilà quelqu'un de doué_.. Pensa Kyo en esquissant un sourire qu'il masqua en s'inclinant.  
« J'ignore si je suis le chouchou de qui que ce soit. Kureno-sama m'a fait l'honneur d'accepter que je vous sois présenté.

- Et d'après ce que je vois, il a bien fait. »  
La tête penchée, Kyo eut un sourire. Tout se passait bien.  
La voix d'Akito reprit au-dessus de lui.  
« Kureno m'a dit que tu avais brillamment réussi ta première mission et c'est pour cela que j'ai accepté de te rencontrer. J'ai besoin de quelqu'un comme toi à mes côtés.  
- J'en serais honoré, Akito-sama. » Répondit Kyo en s'inclinant de nouveau.  
Le chef du clan hocha la tête puis se leva et fit quelques pas dans la pièce, sous l'œil attentif de Kyo, qui analysait chacun de ses mouvements.

Cette nonchalance dans ses gestes prouvait que le chef du clan se sentait en parfaite sécurité dans cette pièce. Il y avait en effet des hommes tout autour, derrière les cloisons, prêts à intervenir si le moindre danger se présentait. Kyo sentait leur présence. En arrivant au manoir il avait remarqué à quel point la sécurité était importante. Pour des yeux inexpérimentés, c'était invisible, mais pour lui c'était évident. Il y avait des gardes partout. Et ils étaient extrêmement bien entraînés. Un geste tendancieux de sa part et il serait sans doute mort avant d'avoir pu faire quoique ce soit.  
« Nous avons quelques soucis avec le clan Fukuda en ce moment. Ces chiens se sentent suffisamment chanceux pour empiéter sur notre terrain de jeu... » Il revint vers Kyo et lui attrapa délicatement le menton. « Et cela m'ennuie.. Vas-tu faire quelque chose pour moi?  
- Je ferais selon vos désirs Akito-sama. »  
Le chef eut un sourire en lui caressant la joue.  
« Voilà la réponse que j'aime entendre. » Il s'éloigna de nouveau.  
« Akeno est leur chef. » Il se retourna et planta son regard dans celui de Kyo. « Tue le. »  
Le jeune homme hocha la tête, ce qui fit sourire largement Akito, puis il s'inclina avant de se lever et de se diriger lentement vers la porte.  
Mais avant d'y arriver, la voix du chef l'interpela.  
« Kyo-kun. »  
Il se retourna et posa son regard rouge sur Akito qui lui souriait, un sourire malsain comme tout ce qui se dégageait de sa personne.

« On dit que tu es le meilleur assassin que l'on puisse trouver en ce moment. » Il s'approcha et de nouveau lui attrapa le menton.

« Ne me déçois pas. »  
Kyo hocha la tête encore une fois et s'accorda un léger sourire.  
« Comptez sur moi, Akito-sama. »  
Puis il quitta la pièce.  
Les derniers mots du chef du clan Soma étaient un avertissement clair. S'il ratait cette mission, c'était la mort qui l'attendait. Probablement dans cette même pièce où Akito venait de lui accorder sa confiance... Toute relative soit-elle.

Il serra les poings. Il avait travaillé trop dur pour en arriver là et tout mettre par terre en échouant. Il n'avait droit à aucun faux pas.

En sortant du manoir, il remonta le col de son manteau avant de se diriger vers sa voiture, plus décidé que jamais : il n'échouerait pas.

_A suivre..._


	3. Chapitre 3

**Titre : **Doll (qui signifie "poupée" en anglais)

**Rating : **M (Tous les chapitres ne sont pas de ce rating, mais j'aime autant généraliser, comme ça tout le monde est prévenu que ça peut dégénérer :P )

**Disclaimer** : Seul le personnage de Shin m'appartient, les autres sont issus de l'œuvre originale ^^. L'histoire est bien entendu de mon cru par contre!

Ah oui, je sais bien que le prénom Ayame ne prend pas d'accent sur le "e"... Cependant j'ai pris l'habitude de le mettre -principalement pour que tout le monde sache comment le prononcer-, alors j'espère que personne ne m'en voudra ^^

* * *

Chapitre 3

A l'interphone, Shin avait eu du mal à comprendre ce que Tohru lui disait tant il y avait de bruit derrière elle, mais la porte s'était finalement ouverte et à présent qu'elle était dans l'ascenseur, elle s'observait dans le miroir. Cette soirée était la bienvenue.. La veille elle avait dû aller rendre des comptes au manoir, et ça ne s'était pas très bien passé.

Malgré la présence de Kureno, Akito avait réussi à lui attraper le poignet et il avait serré tellement fort que ses doigts avaient chacun laissé une marque bleue sur sa peau. Kureno était intervenu et avait reçu un coup de poing dans le visage, mais au moins, cela avait fait effet sur le chef de clan qui avait lâché prise... En réajustant la manche sur son poignet pour être sûre que les marques ne se verraient pas, elle regretta de n'avoir aucun moyen pour s'assurer que Kureno allait bien.. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté le manoir, raccompagnée par un autre homme qui avait l'œil gauche caché par une mèche de cheveux, Kureno avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang, et Akito n'avait pas l'air d'en avoir fini avec lui.  
Si elle avait eu la force.. Un soupçon de force.. Mais elle savait très bien qu'elle ne pouvait pas s'interposer, au risque de mettre sa propre vie en danger.

Après cette entrevue elle avait du se rendre au club pour sa prestation du samedi, dans le public elle avait de nouveau croisé le regard de l'homme aux yeux rouges qui lui avait offert un verre quelques jours plus tôt.

Il l'avait regardée avec la même intensité... Comme la fois précédente elle avait essayé d'éviter son regard, mais elle le sentait toujours sur elle, provoquant une nette tension dans son corps et de longs frissons quand elle s'était cambrée et qu'elle avait vu ses yeux briller un peu plus.

Même si son regard la troublait affreusement, elle ne pouvait nier que cela lui plaisait.

Et puis c'était différent des autres hommes qui venaient.

Elle avait souvent reçu des fleurs à la sortie de la scène, certains avaient même osé l'aborder... Lui non. A part le verre, il ne s'était jamais approché.

C'était comme s'il la convoitait de loin.

À la manière dont il la regardait, elle savait qu'il ne devait pas être du genre timide... Vraiment il l'intriguait, et son regard la troublait de plus en plus.

Le petit « Ting » de l'ascenseur la tira de ses pensées, et elle s'avança dans le couloir en tâchant d'écarter toutes ses pensées et surtout de reprendre une température corporelle normale. Elle eut un petit sourire. Oui décidément, cet homme la troublait bien plus qu'elle ne voulait se l'avouer.

Arrivée devant la porte de Tohru d'où provenait de la musique, elle respira un bon coup et allait sonner, mais on ouvrit brutalement devant elle, deux bras l'entourèrent et elle se retrouva soudainement contre un corps masculin. Le corps en question n'était autre que celui d'Ayamé qui la serra contre lui avec un large sourire.  
« Aaaaaaaah! Shin! Je désespérais de te voir enfin! »

En riant elle essaya de se dégager, mais il la serrait fermement. Finalement elle renonça et attendit patiemment que quelqu'un vienne l'aider, ou qu'il se décide à la lâcher.  
Le quelqu'un en question fut Momiji, qui vint à son secours en s'esclaffant.  
« Ayamé veux-tu bien la lâcher ? T'es vraiment pas sortable!

- Oooh! Mais je suis content de la voir moi!  
- Oui et bien fais comme tout le monde et salue la de manière civilisée. »

La voix de Yuki avait fait sourire Shin alors qu'enfin Ayamé se décidait à la lâcher.  
« Je ne t'ai pas offensée ou moins Shin ? » Fit Ayamé avec une révérence et un sourire.  
Sourire qu'elle lui rendit largement en lui posa la main sur le bras.  
« Surprise oui, mais pas offensée. Tu vas bien?  
- Très bien oui. Merci. »  
Elle se tourna vers Yuki qui s'inclina poliment avant de lui prendre le bras délicatement pour l'entraîner vers le salon où l'ambiance était déjà bien lancée. D'ailleurs elle avait senti une nette odeur d'alcool lorsqu'elle était contre Ayamé. Et le sourire de Yuki était beaucoup plus égrillard que d'habitude...

Tohru l'accueillit avec un regard un peu flou, ce qui la fit rire, encore plus lorsqu'elle dut la soutenir pour éviter qu'elle ne perde l'équilibre.  
« Et bien je vois que tu ne m'as pas attendue! » Fit-elle à son amie en l'aidant à se rassoir.  
« Oui pardoon! C'est de la faute à Ayamé! Il a laancé un jeu idiot où il faut b-boire. »  
Shin fit du regard le tour des personnes qui se trouvaient autour de la table, soit une quinzaine, elle les connaissait déjà tous, notamment Arisa et Saki, qui étaient des amies de Tohru depuis bien longtemps aussi déjà. Et tous étaient déjà visiblement alcoolisés..

Elle sentit soudain deux mains se placer sur ses épaules et la forcer à s'assoir.

« Allons Shiiin, ne reste pas debout! »

Ayamé appuya ses mains pour l'accompagner dans son mouvement vers le coussin, puis sans lâcher son épaule gauche, il attrapa une bouteille, un verre, le rempli et lui tendit avant de se pencher à son oreille.  
« Détends-toi et sois la bienvenue. Ça me fait très plaisir de te voir. »

Shin eut un rougissement incontrôlé... Elle ne ressentait rien de spécial pour Ayamé, si ce n'est une affection purement amicale, mais il fallait bien l'avouer, c'était un très bel homme et l'avoir si proche était un peu troublant.

La nuit était bien avancée et la soirée battait son plein, Shin se sentait détendue, un peu flottante, et elle discutait depuis un bon moment avec Momiji, Saki et Yuki. La bonne humeur de tout le monde, aidée par l'alcool, avait été très vite communicative, et Shin avait rapidement oublié ses sombres pensées. A présent elle discutait avec Yuki, tentant de rester concentrée malgré ses yeux violets qui étaient plantés dans les siens.

Il était, comme son frère, un très bel homme, et chaque fois qu'il lui souriait, elle sentait son cœur faire une embardée. A cause de la musique ils étaient très proches l'un de l'autre, et elle ne savait pas très bien si le fait qu'elle avait chaud était dû à leurs jambes qui se touchaient ou bien à l'alcool qu'elle avait ingurgité.

Elle sourit en avalant une gorgée de plus.

C'était peut-être un peu des deux.

La lumière s'éteignit d'un coup, et ses yeux mirent du temps à s'habituer à l'obscurité alors que quelques cris se faisaient entendre. Puis une lampe s'alluma sur la table, dévoilant la silhouette d'Ayamé qui avait un micro à la main.

Sa voix résonna dans la pièce.  
« Si nous sommes tous ici ce soir, c'est pour célébrer l'anniversaire de Momiji et Tohru, qui fêtent leur... » Il s'interrompit et se pencha vers Momiji en lui tendant le micro, un large sourire aux lèvres. « Quel âge déjà? »  
Tout le monde se mit à rire devant l'air blasé de Momiji, éclairé par la lampe.  
« 4 ans Ayamé. »

Il se redressa sur la table en criant dans le micro.  
« 4 aaaans! Félicitaaaations aux amoureux! Et pour fêter çaaa dignement... »

Il tendit la main, appuya sur le bouton d'une télécommande, et la musique reprit de plus belle, musique sur laquelle il se mit à danser, toujours debout sur la table.

Toutes les filles se mirent à rire en le voyant faire, mais lorsqu'il déboutonna le haut de sa chemise, les rires se transformèrent en cris d'encouragements... Que ce soit de la part des femmes ou de celle des hommes présents! Shin le regardait faire les sourcils haussés, riant à moitié et n'en croyant pas ses yeux.. Ayamé était bel et bien en train de faire un strip-tease... Fallait-il qu'il ait beaucoup bu pour en arriver là !

Tohru l'acclamait vigoureusement, mettant ses mains en porte-voix pour l'encourager à ôter définitivement sa chemise désormais largement ouverte.

Un instant, en le voyant faire, Shin se demanda dans quel genre de soirée elle était tombée, mais elle reçut soudain la dite chemise dans les bras et cela acheva de lui faire oublier toutes les pensées cartésiennes qu'elle aurait pu avoir.

Ce soir, oui ce soir elle faisait ce qu'elle voulait.

Elle trinqua avec Yuki qui lui souriait largement, puis acclama elle aussi Ayamé qui avait commencé à déboutonner son jeans, alors que son jeune frère semblait le supplier de ne pas le faire.  
Pourtant la minute qui suivit, les cris redoublèrent : Ayamé était en sous-vêtement, debout sur la table et il ondulait des hanches en suivant le rythme de la musique avec une sensualité déconcertante.

Shin en était sûre, il devait donner chaud à toutes les femmes présentes autour de la table... Son corps était juste parfait.

« Il est vraiment pas sortable! » S'exclama Yuki à côté d'elle, un sourire égrillard aux lèvres et le regard sévèrement flou.

C'était inhabituel de le voir comme ça, lui qui était d'habitude si réservé et si poli, là il était penché en arrière, appuyé sur ses mains, il arborait un air tout à fait détendu.. Et sa chemise bien ouverte à cause de la température ambiante laissait entrevoir un corps aussi parfait que celui de son frère.

Il y eut de nouvelles exclamations qui arrachèrent Shin à sa contemplation, elle tourna la tête pour voir Arisa monter sur la table elle aussi, encouragée par tous et surtout par Ayamé qui la fit tourner dans un pas de danse un peu hésitant à cause de l'alcool.

Momiji essaya de les faire descendre, prétextant que la table n'allait pas supporter autant de poids et d'agitation, mais il ne parvint qu'à ramener Ayamé au sol, ce qui arracha des exclamations de déception à la gent féminine qui se trouvait là.

Il vint directement s'assoir à entre Shin et Yuki, elle détourna les yeux immédiatement pour éviter de se laisser gagner par l'envie de regarder son torse, ses jambes... Et le reste.

Mais il tendit la main et lui attrapa le menton pour la ramener vers lui.  
« Et bien tu m'évites maintenant? »

Elle lui attrapa la main avec un petit rire.  
« Je cesserais de t'éviter quand tu te seras rhabillé. »  
Il se pencha un peu vers elle, les yeux pétillants.  
« Ça te gêne vraiment? Tu n'étais pas la dernière à me regarder pourtant tout à l'heure.. »  
Cette fois-ci elle rit franchement.  
« C'est vrai, mais c'est dur de résister, tu as un corps magnifique.  
- Tu as bu toi pour dire des choses pareilles! ... Et tu veux vraiment que je me rhabille?  
- Oui.. Et oui s'il te plait. »  
Il prit un air déçu et attrapa le jeans que son frère lui tendait en riant. Il se redressa pour l'enfiler, ce qui déclencha de nouveau quelques cris féminin et il fit mine de l'enlever encore plusieurs fois avant de se rassoir.

Puis il se pencha de nouveau vers elle et déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.  
« Et maintenant? » Murmura-t-il à son oreille.  
Shin hésita un court instant.. Après tout..  
Les yeux rouges qui l'observaient au club lui revinrent soudain en mémoire et elle repoussa doucement Ayamé avec un sourire.  
« Je t'adore Ayamé... Et j.. »  
Les bras de l'homme l'avaient déjà entourée de nouveau et il la serra contre lui en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.  
« Moi aussi je t'adore Shin. »

Sa voix était soudain étrangement claire, malgré qu'il l'ait murmuré, comme si tout l'alcool ingurgité avait disparut d'un coup.  
« Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi ce soir.. En ami. »  
Elle se tourna juste assez pour voir ses yeux, dans lesquels elle ne lut qu'une profonde affection, un sentiment presque fraternel. Pourtant elle affina son regard, suspicieuse.  
« Juste en ami mmm ? Avec tout l'alcool que tu as bu, tu crois que je vais te faire confiance et te ramener chez moi? »  
Il prit une mine embarrassée.  
« Pourquoi pas, si tu ne tentes pas, tu ne sauras jamais si je suis digne de confiance. » Il s'écarta d'elle avec un large sourire. « Je ferais rien, je le jure. »  
Elle le regarda avec une moue dubitative.  
« Pourquoi tu veux venir alors? »  
Il l'enserra de nouveau et sa voix reprit le ton lancinant de l'alcool.

« Nyaaaa! Je savais que tu dirais oui! »  
Contre lui elle se mit à rire en le repoussant comme elle pouvait.  
« J'ai pas dit oui! Je t'ai demandé pourquoi tu voulais venir si c'était pour ne rien faire. »

Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle et frotta sa joue contre la sienne.  
« Paaarce que tu as besoin de gentils câââlins! Et que le gentil Ayamé est tout disposé à t'en doonner. »

De nouveau elle le repoussa en riant. Puis le regarda quelques secondes sans mot dire.. L'alcool aidant, elle ne cessait de se répéter _pourquoi pas. _Elle n'avait aucune envie de faire quoique ce soit, ni de se lancer dans une quelconque histoire avec Ayamé, elle savait qu'elle ne ressentait rien de ce genre pour lui. Mais un peu de tendresse.. Depuis quand n'en avait-elle pas reçu? De la simple tendresse. Rien de plus. Elle se remplit un nouveau verre d'alcool en le regardant de biais. Lui attendait patiemment qu'elle se décide, la tête penchée sur le côté, accoudé à la table basse. Un vague sourire courrait sur son visage. Et ses lèvres articulèrent un presque inaudible « je ne ferais rien, promis ».

... Qui acheva de la convaincre.

Kyo ouvrit grands les yeux dans le noir de sa chambre, tous les sens en alerte. Il n'y avait aucun doute, quelqu'un venait d'entrer chez lui.  
Sans un bruit il écarta les couvertures et se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, non sans prendre l'arme qu'il gardait proche de son lit. Arrivé près du seuil, il se colla contre le mur et attendit.

La personne s'approchait de la chambre.

La poignée tourna doucement, et la porte s'ouvrit dans un souffle.

Quand la silhouette fit un pas dans la pièce, Kyo lui braqua son arme sur la nuque.

« Bouge pas. »  
L'homme obtempéra et se figea, levant les mains pour montrer qu'il n'était pas armé.  
« Pour un assassin, vous n'êtes pas difficile à trouver, Kyo-san. »  
L'intéressé plissa les yeux, il avait déjà entendu cette voix. Après quelques secondes il abaissa son arme et alluma la lumière.  
« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Kureno-san? J'aurais pu vous tuer.»  
Il se passa une main dans les cheveux et contourna l'homme aux cheveux châtains pour aller enfiler rapidement un T-shirt.  
« Et si c'était moi qui était venu vous tuer? » Fit l'homme dans son dos.  
Kyo eut un sourire avant de se retourner.  
« Si c'était le cas, vous l'auriez déjà tenté. » Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il alla s'assoir sur son lit en posant son beretta sur la table de nuit. « Et puis sans arme je ne vois pas bien ce que vous pourriez me faire. »  
D'un geste il indiqua une chaise derrière Kureno qui la tira vers lui et s'installa dessus, le dossier devant lui.

Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment en silence.  
« C'est Akito-sama qui vous envoie n'est-ce pas? »  
Kureno hocha la tête.  
« Il veut savoir si j'ai bien rempli ma mission? »  
De nouveau un hochement de tête. Kyo eut un sourire en sortant une feuille de journal de sa veste, posée par terre près de son lit.  
« Et il vous demande de venir au milieu de la nuit pour ça?  
- Entre autres. C'était aussi un moyen de vérifier ce que vous valez.  
- Tss.. » Fit Kyo en lui tendant la feuille de journal. Il n'aimait pas qu'on mette en doute ses capacités. Et il n'aimait pas qu'on le réveille en pleine nuit.  
« La prochaine fois, qu'il lise les journaux avant de vous faire vous introduire chez moi. »

Avant de regarder le journal, Kureno le fixa quelques instants.  
« Vous ne me demandez pas comment j'ai trouvé votre adresse? »

Kyo haussa les épaules.  
« Vous l'avez dit, je ne suis pas difficile à trouver. » Il eut un large sourire. « C'est pour me tuer que ça se complique. »

Kureno eut un sourire avant de se pencher vers le journal, où il put lire un article concernant la mort du chef de clan Fukuda, abattu chez lui d'une balle dans la tête. La police mettait ça sur le compte du clan Itô, l'arme utilisée étant connue pour être celle d'un de leurs hommes de main.

« Efficace. » Dit-il en relevant les yeux vers Kyo qui le fixait toujours. Il se redressa et fit un pas vers la porte. « Akito-sama sera satisfait. Il vous attend demain au manoir. A 13h. »  
Au moment où il allait partir, Kyo se leva à son tour et l'interpela.  
« Kureno-san, n'entrez plus jamais chez moi de la sorte. Ce serait dommage qu'Akito-sama perde son précieux bras droit. »  
Kureno lui adressa un signe de tête et s'en alla.

Une fois seul, Kyo se rassit sur son lit et eut un sourire. Tout se passait à merveille. Enfin.

Shin fut réveillée par une odeur de café qui lui fit avoir un sourire incontrôlé avant d'ouvrir les yeux brusquement.  
Du café? Qui faisait du café?  
Lorsqu'elle se redressa, le sang lui martela violemment le crâne et elle prit la tête à deux mains avec un gémissement de douleur. Elle tentait de retracer les évènements de la veille, mais le dernier souvenir qu'elle avait c'était Ayamé dansant sur la table en caleçon.

Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé ensuite?  
Se maudissant d'avoir un peu trop abusé d'alcool, elle se passa une main dans les cheveux en tournant la tête vers son lit. Elle suspendit son geste en se rendant compte que l'oreiller à ses côtés avait été utilisé pendant la nuit. Quelqu'un avait dormi là.

Sans doute la même personne qui était maintenant en train de faire du café.

Elle s'assit lentement au bord du lit en tentant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses souvenirs embrumés, mais fut tout de même soulagée de constater qu'elle était en pyjamas. A priori, il ne s'était rien passé.

Elle avisa un long manteau sur une chaise près du lit et tâcha de se souvenir à qui il appartenait.

Ayamé.

Ses souvenirs lui revinrent d'un coup, en même temps que le sang martelait ses tempes de nouveau.  
Ayamé l'avait raccompagnée chez elle, ils avaient bu un thé en discutant de tout et de rien, blottis l'un contre l'autre dans le canapé et puis ils étaient allés se coucher. Elle se souvenait qu'il l'avait prise dans ses bras, et puis elle s'était endormie. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé une excellente nuit et se sentait bien reposée, si elle excluait la migraine. Rassurée sur les évènements, elle se leva doucement et se dirigea vers la cuisine.  
A son approche, Ayamé se retourna avec un large sourire.

« Bonjour Shin! Bien dormi princesse? »  
Il était frais comme la rosée... Pourtant avec tout ce qu'il avait bu la veille, il aurait du être dans le même état qu'elle, voir pire. Mais non, il avait l'air en pleine forme.

« Très bien monseigneur. » Répondit-elle en venant lui plaquer une bise sur la joue. « C'est grâce à tes bras. »  
Il eut un léger rosissement qui le rendit adorable avant qu'il ne lui sourit de nouveau.  
« Pas trop mal à la tête?  
- Si j'avoue.. Quelle heure est-il? »  
Il l'installa à la table de la cuisine, où trônait un petit déjeuner pour au moins 4 personnes, lui tendit un verre dans lequel il mit un cachet à fondre, puis s'assit en face d'elle.  
« Il est près de midi. Tu dormais si bien je n'ai pas eu le cœur de te réveiller avant. »  
Elle avala le médicament avant de lui sourire de nouveau.  
« Tu es un ange Ayamé.  
- Je sais. »  
Il lui adressa un clin d'oeil puis désigna la nourriture devant eux.  
« J'espère que tu as faim?  
- Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point! »

Ils étaient en train de discuter autour d'une énième tasse de café quand le téléphone sonna. S'excusant, elle alla répondre, et la voix qui résonna au combiné la figea sur place.  
« Bonjour Shin. »  
Akito.  
Elle resta un moment sans rien dire, puis voyant que Ayamé la fixait avec un air interrogateur, elle lui fit un signe d'excuses et alla dans sa chambre.  
« Bonjour, Akito-sama.  
- Ah! Je pensais que tu ne me parlais plus.. J'en serais bien triste tu sais. »  
Elle serra les dents.

« Que voulez-vous Akito-sama?  
- Pourrais-tu venir me voir au manoir cet après-midi? »

Shin sentit ses jambes se mettre à trembler et elle se laissa glisser contre le mur. La soirée et la joie d'hier lui paraissaient soudain comme de vagues souvenirs qui n'avaient pas vraiment existé.. La réalité l'avait rattrapée bien vite.

« A quelle heure souhaitez-vous que je vienne Akito-sama? »  
Elle l'entendit rire au téléphone, ce petit rire sadique qu'elle détestait par dessus tout.  
« J'aime quand tu me nommes ainsi tu sais? »

Elle le détestait.  
« A 14h. »  
Shin consulta le réveil sur sa table de nuit, il était 13h passées..  
« Kureno va venir te chercher. »  
A ces mots elle eut un soupir de soulagement. Au moins Kureno allait bien..

« A tout à l'heure, Shin-kun. »  
Il avait prononcé ces derniers mots en chantonnant, une intonation joyeuse dans la voix. Et elle, elle avait envie de pleurer.

Elle se releva doucement. Ayamé était là et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle pleure maintenant.  
Se mordant la lèvre, elle inspira profondément, mais ses épaules s'affaissèrent et une profonde tristesse l'envahit. Elle aurait tellement aimé pouvoir passer le reste de la journée tranquillement, assise à la table en face d'Ayamé à parler de tout et de rien. Akito ne pouvait-il pas la laisser en paix?  
Elle souffla longuement, inspira lentement et tâcha de se calmer. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse pour faire partir Ayamé avant que Kureno n'arrive. Il ne fallait surtout pas qu'ils se croisent.  
Lorsqu'elle revint à la cuisine, la table était débarrassée et Ayamé était en train de finir la vaisselle en sifflotant.  
« Merci. » Fit-elle sur le pas de la porte.  
Il se retourna et lui adressa de nouveau un large sourire chaleureux.  
« Pas de quoi. »  
L'envie de pleurer la reprit devant tant de gentillesse, mais elle se contint du mieux qu'elle put et reposa le téléphone sur sa base.  
« Je suis désolée Ayamé, mais je vais devoir te mettre à la porte... Un ami m'a appelée et je dois absolument y aller pour 14h. »  
Ayamé mit un certain temps à lui répondre, et elle se demanda s'il n'était pas fâché... Lorsqu'il se retourna, il avait le visage tout à fait sérieux.  
« Un ami? »  
Elle hésita.. Pourquoi lui posait-il cette question?  
« ...Oui. »  
Est-ce qu'il se doutait de quelque chose? Est-ce qu'il avait entendu ce qu'elle avait dit au téléphone?

Toutes ses inquiétudes furent balayées par le sourire soudain d'Ayamé en face d'elle. Il s'essuya les mains et posa le torchon sur la vaisselle qui égouttait sur le bord de l'évier, puis il se dirigea vers elle.  
« Si c'est un ami alors, je ne peux pas m'imposer. »

Il posa la main sur son épaule et se pencha pour glisser un baiser sur sa joue.  
« C'est dommage, je serais bien resté. »  
Elle lui adressa autant qu'elle put un sourire chaleureux.  
« J'aurais bien aimé que tu puisses rester aussi. »  
Dans ses yeux elle crut lire de l'inquiétude, mais il tourna la tête rapidement et alla chercher son manteau.

Elle l'accompagna vers l'entrée, le cœur lourd.

Une fois là, il ouvrit la porte, puis se tourna vers elle. Elle allait le saluer mais il passa son bras dans son dos et l'approcha de lui, juste assez pour lui déposer un baiser sur le front.  
« N'hésite pas à m'appeler d'accord? »

Il la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle hoche la tête avec un sourire, puis il la salua et quitta l'appartement. Sur un dernier signe de main il referma la porte derrière lui.  
Une larme roula sur la joue de Shin, et elle s'assit dans l'entrée pour pleurer.

La journée avait si bien commencé.. Et voilà qu'elle se dégradait de minutes en minutes.

Et que lui voulait le chef du clan Soma?

Kyo marchait dans le couloir du manoir vers la sortie, toujours escorté par deux hommes, dont Hatori, celui qui avait la mèche de cheveux devant l'œil gauche. Il se demandait qui il pouvait bien être, car ce n'était pas un simple garde du corps.  
Sans y prendre garde, il croisa deux personnes qui avançaient dans l'autre sens. Un parfum de femme lui parvint ainsi qu'une voix qu'il était certain d'avoir déjà entendu. Il se retourna vivement, mais les deux personnes avaient déjà tourné à l'angle du couloir et il ne vit pas qui ils étaient.

Il resta un instant interdit, debout dans le couloir. Se pourrait-il que ce soit..?

« Kyo-san. »  
La voix d'Hatori le ramena à la réalité et il secoua la tête en reprenant la marche.  
Non. C'était impossible. Que ferait-elle dans un endroit pareil?

Shin avançait dans le couloir avec Kureno à ses côtés. Elle gardait les yeux baissés et tentait de contenir le tremblement de ses mains. La peur commençait à la gagner. Que lui voulait Akito?  
Trois personnes avancèrent dans le sens opposé, et Shin se décala un peu pour leur laisser la place. Gardant les yeux baissés elle murmura.  
« Kureno-san, vous ne savez pas ce qu'il me veut?

- Non je n'en sais rien vraiment... Il m'a annoncé ce matin qu'il voulait vous voir. Je n'en sais pas plus que vous. »  
Du coin de l'oeil, elle crut voir des cheveux oranges, mais le temps qu'elle réagisse ils avaient tourné à l'angle du couloir et elle ne pouvait plus les voir.  
« Un problème? » Demanda Kureno en s'arrêtant à côté d'elle.  
Elle secoua la tête.  
« Non.. »  
C'était impossible. Elle avait du se tromper.


End file.
